


How Do I Look

by wolfodder



Series: EXO drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two vamps being bros, hanging out and getting drunk. (aka the one where vampires!suyeol get drunk and stare lovingly into each other's eyes and more based on <a href="http://frankduchamp.tumblr.com/post/58273325238/two-vampire-friends-lying-on-the-floor-getting">this</a> post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Look

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://wolfodder.livejournal.com/8414.html).

“Here you go.” Junmyeon hands Chanyeol a bottle of beer. “This is my favorite.”  
  
The taller accepts the bottle, taking a swig and grimacing at the taste. “The taste vaguely reminds me of garlic. Why would you do that to yourself?”  
  
Junmyeon shrugs. “If it's not actual garlic it won't bother me. I liked garlic once. About two hundred years ago.”  
  
Chanyeol snorts, but takes another sip, and then seems to decide _why not_ and chugs the rest of the bottle. Even Junmyeon frowns at that, but he takes a sip from his own bottle, gaze resting on Chanyeol.  
  
The younger vampire is only a hundred years old; it seems old to mortals, but to Junmyeon and other older vampires the stumbling giraffe is still merely a fledgling. Even so, the two of them have a rather close relationship, having been turned by the same sire. Minseok is a cunning man, and also quite charming; he easily lured Junmyeon into his chambers so many years ago to bite and turn him. After Chanyeol was turned and the two got to know each other better, Chanyeol revealed to Junmyeon that he had experienced more or less the same thing. Junmyeon let him hang around, helping him control the bloodlust.  
  
It doesn't take long for Chanyeol to get drunk, urging the older to drink more. When his vision blurs slightly as his head snaps up, Junmyeon knows he's also getting drunk.  
  
Somehow they end up lying next to each other on the floor, Chanyeol staring intently at Junmyeon.  
  
“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” says Junmyeon, taking a swig of his fifth bottle. He feels a bit uncomfortable with being stared at.  
  
“But you won't be visible in the picture,” the younger replies with a pout. “We're freaks of nature. Doesn't it bother you that you can never see what you look like? Imagine being a girl and trying to put on makeup without a mirror. You'd need a personal makeup artist, probably.”  
  
“It's not like my looks have changed much since I could last see myself in a mirror,” Junmyeon remarks.  
  
“I can't really remember what I look like, to be honest,” Chanyeol admits. “It's a bit freaky.”  
  
Pressing his lips together, Junmyeon stares at Chanyeol, studying his features. “You look kind of like a puppy,” he tries. “Your eyes can be really big and your lips are almost always pouting except for when you're smiling, and even when you smile you look like a happy puppy that just got a doggy bone.” At that, the younger smiles widely, white teeth showing. “Also, your teeth are really white. Your hair is a mess, though that's better than that bowl cut you used to have, and you have freakishly long legs.”  
  
Chanyeol tries to look offended at the last part, but his height is one of his great prides, so it doesn't really work. His lips curl back into a grin. “And you're really short,” he laughs.  
  
“Rude,” scoffs Junmyeon. “I'm your elder, you little shit.” He reaches out and starts slapping Chanyeol's shoulder with the palm of his hand, trying to slap the information into him.  
  
By the time he stops, Chanyeol is laughing loudly and begging for mercy with his hands in front of him. "Please, stop," he laughs, and Junmyeon stops with a snort and a grin, turning back around to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling.  
  
They're silent for a while like this, the long-stretching silence comfortable. Junmyeon absently thinks about how he looks, how he hasn't seen himself in two hundred years other than what he can see right in front of himself. It isn't only Chanyeol who can't remember how he looked before he was turned; Junmyeon, after all, has lived longer than him, passing mirrors and reflective surfaces without a trace. Sometimes he will stop and look at where his reflection should be, and only see what's around him. It doesn't bother him the way it used to when he was younger, but it would've been nice to remember how he looks.  
  
"You have a really handsome face," Chanyeol says thoughtfully, and when Junmyeon looks at him again he sees the younger studying his features. "Your eyes are a dark brown, very soft and inviting, and your nose is really cute."  
  
"Chanyeol, you don't need--"  
  
"Somehow your lips are pink, even though you're dead, and they always pout a little when you talk. They even do it a tiny bit when you're trying to be scary and I can never take you seriously because of your pouting lips. Your hair is brown and very attractive and I'm not sure how you style it without seeing it." One corner of Chanyeol's lips tugs up in a tiny smile.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't know what to say but, "Thanks. For telling me."  
  
The younger's smile widens at that, slightly, and then it fades for a bit as he seems to think, staring at the ceiling. Junmyeon absently realizes that their positions have changed, with Chanyeol looking at the ceiling in thought and himself watching the tall vampire. "At what point do you think age stops mattering? When you're immortal, I mean," Chanyeol asks. "Does it stop mattering the moment you become immortal, or would you still tell people your age until you don't look your age anymore?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Junmyeon says after a short while, frowning. "I never thought about it. I think I never told people my age unless they asked, even when I still looked my age, because I was going to age a lot anyway. I don't know, Chanyeol."  
  
"I guess," Chanyeol mumbles. "I just started thinking about it and age is such a weird concept for people like us. You're one hundred years older than me, but it doesn't feel like it. Maybe a couple of years, but not more. Not _one hundred_. Probably because of your face, I suppose, since we were both around the same age when we were turned. But like, age gaps in a vampire-vampire relationship aren't frowned upon when both vamps are super old, right?" He sips his beer thoughtfully.  
  
Shrugging, Junmyeon lets out a long sigh. "Okay, that's enough alcohol for you, my friend," he says, sitting up and taking away Chanyeol's beer bottle. He's drunk too, but knows better than to let the tall guy drink more. The younger doesn't fight back, just looks a little crestfallen at having his beer taken away. Vampires don't get alcohol poisoning, but they're still harder to handle the drunker they get. In Chanyeol's case, he gets strangely deep when he's drunk enough; not too hard to handle himself, but he often asks questions Junmyeon doesn't know how to answer.  
  
He sets the bottle on a table and then lies back down. "Hyung," Chanyeol calls softly. "Come here and cuddle me. You're so soft."  
  
Junmyeon finds himself unable to resist that suggestion. He moves closer to the younger vampire, giggling quietly as he nuzzles the other's neck. They can't feel each other's body heat, or the cold of the floor, but they find comfort in each other's embrace, having been close for a while since Junmyeon took Chanyeol in a long time ago. Now they don't live together anymore, but hang out often.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry," Chanyeol admits to Junmyeon's hair. "Can I drink from you?"  
  
"I'm drunk, idiot. You're going to get more drunk," Junmyeon mumbles. "I have bottles in the fridge."  
  
"But now I'm comfortable," whines the younger, nosing at the elder's neck. Junmyeon is unable to suppress a slight shiver.  
  
"Okay, fine," he relents, internally cursing his fondness for the idiot, "but not too much or you'll pass out on me."  
  
Chanyeol snorts softly. "I'll pass out anyway, with the amount of alcohol I already have in my system." Then Junmyeon feels fangs grazing his skin and piercing it. He lets out a small gasp at the sensation. Even though he's a vampire and is usually the one drinking from others, mostly humans, having another vampire drink from him feels amazing. Chanyeol drinks and drinks, hands gripping at Junmyeon's arms, and Junmyeon gives in, closing his eyes and moaning. He has no body heat, but when this happens, he feels hot all over (strangely enough, since he is actually losing blood).  
  
"Shit, Chanyeol, yes," he whispers, curling his fingers into the taller man's shirt. He feels his own fangs elongate, thirst bubbling up his throat, and goes for Chanyeol's throat. The moan coming from Chanyeol as Junmyeon drinks from him vibrates into Junmyeon's neck, and he absently feels pleased at making the younger feel like this.  
  
Soon, Chanyeol pulls his fangs out of Junmyeon's neck, apparently sated, but lets the elder keep drinking from him. "Yes, Junmyeon," he moans in a low voice, still gripping at the other vampire's arms.  
  
Junmyeon growls, tearing himself away from the younger and panting. He looks at Chanyeol, his lips still dripping with Junmyeon's blood, and leans forward to lick into the man's mouth. They linger at each other's lips, and Junmyeon steals a quick kiss before finally pulling away.  
  
"That was hotter than expected," he admits, feeling dizzy from the alcohol as his fangs return to normal, and Chanyeol laughs.  
  
"Yeah, it really was."  
  
Not able to help himself, Junmyeon snuggles back into Chanyeol's arms. "You're comfy," he says quietly. "I'm going to sleep here."  
  
"Okay."


End file.
